


crossfire

by superkt1



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, kinda - Fandom, not really you'll see, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, CommodoreTennant is my co author, F/M, M/M, Murder, Police AU, also up on wattpad and fanfiction.net!, bakusquad minus kaminari is in a gang, co-authors, find him on wattpad!, i feel like im forgetting a lot, it'll be great, many lgbtq+ characters because why not, there is murder, there's gonna be ROMANCE and MEMES and ANGST, this is also my first post so yee, this was the product of me and a friend rambling about how much we love certain characters, yes i sorta used my own first name and WHAT about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkt1/pseuds/superkt1
Summary: (he'd trade his guns for love, but he's caught in the crossfire )he fell for the sergeant with heterochromia, dreams in his eyes but his feet on the ground.she fell for the inspector who knew the world hurt, but wanted to conquer it with her.they all soon discover that maybe, just maybe, the universe is better with someone by your side.





	1. Chapter 1

So, picture this. A beautiful day in the Outskirts of New York (it’s rare), and the sun is shining brightly on one of our main characters, Lieutenant Andres, who is a 24-year-old lieutenant of the NYPD Task Force.  
He looks up into the sky and closes his eyes, he’s rather happy today, knowing that he’ll be able to hang out with his partner Todoroki, who is also 24, and a Sergeant of the NYPD Task Force.. Ever since Todoroki joined the police force, Lieutenant Andres has kept his eye on him, and ever since a certain event, he’s developed feelings for him. He starts walking down the steps of his minuscule porch when he was approached by a local of the area.  
“Morning,” said the local neighbor, who was exasperated from his jog. He stops in front of him, and still panting heavily, puts his hands on his knees. Shortly after, the local lifts up a single finger. He then re-composes himself.  
“Morning,” Andres said back to him in the most polite way possible. Andres looks at his face, and notices that he isn’t from around here, so he asks the polite man, “You’re not from around here are you?” Andres says as he walks down another step, finally reaching the sidewalk.  
“I’m not, wow, I’m surprised you were able to even figure that out. I’m from a small town, Tombstone, it’s located in Arizona. Neat little place, not too many people so it was always quiet, and everyone knew everyone, so it was great spending the holidays over there.” Says the neighbor as he lifts his hands off his knees and finally stands in an upward position. He takes out the small water bottle that he had in his pocket and unscrews the cap to take a drink.  
“Well that’s cool, my names Andres, I’m a local police officer, so, you have any questions about the town or what you can do here in your spare time, hit me up, I’ll help yah.” Andres says as he re-positions his officer hat underneath his arm then reaches his other hand out. The local takes his hand with a firm grip, and they shake hands.  
Shortly after this, the neighbor puts his water bottle back into his pocket, and continues on with his jog.  
_Nice guy, hopefully the city doesn’t get to him,_ Andres thinks as he steps forward to his car. He takes out his keys from his pocket and drops them on the ground.  
“Dammit…” He says under his breath, and bends over to pick them up. He clicks one of the buttons on the key once, and the car unlocks. He throws his officer hat onto the seat, and shuts the door behind him. As he opens the door, he hears a yell from across the street.  
He shuts the door again, looks down the street both ways, and runs over to the other side. He gets onto the other side of the street, and looks over his right shoulder, to see a person partly under a crashed bike, the front wheel completely ruined. He runs over to the person and gets down on one knee.  
“Ma'am, I need you to tell me what happened.” He says as he looks directly into her eyes, putting one hand on her shoulder to make sure she’s putting all her attention on the current situation. “Well, I was riding my bike at a relatively fast speed, and of course I was listening to music like I always do. A song comes on that I don’t like, I reach for my phone in my pocket, making me look down instead of ahead of me. And in that split second I wasn’t looking up, I run right into the tree.” She says as she does these weird movements with her arms, all the while breathing heavily, trying to stand the pain of her now broken leg. Andres nods his head in response to her statements, and gets off of one knee. “Ma’am, I’ll be right back, I’ll phone for help, don’t move please.” Andres says this as he gets up off of his one knee and runs back to his car as fast as possible. He pulls out his keys and unlocks his car again. He opens the driver side door and reaches for his phone on the other side. He quickly closes his door, locks his car and returns to the lady on the ground. He takes his phone out of his pocket, and scrolls towards 911, all the while trying to further assess the situation.  
“911, what’s your emergency?” Says the operator.  
“This is Lieutenant Andres of the NYPD, badge number, 17564, and I have a situation with a civilian.” He says into the phone.  
“Alright, I’ll need the name of the street you’re on, and if EMS needs to come out.” Says the operator. Immediately after that, Andres puts his phone down, and asks if he can lift the bike off of her. She responds with yes, in which he moves closer and takes the handlebars and seat of the bike. He moves the bike slowly as not to cause any more harm. As the bike is set up and out to the side, it reveals her bleeding and broken leg. He takes his phone back out of his pocket.  
“It looks like EMS will be needed, and I am located on 2627 South Parkcrest Avenue.” he says back into the phone.  
“Alright sir, EMS and another officer is one their way now.” Says the operator as he hangs up the phone. He puts his phone back into his pocket and gets on one knee again.  
“Ma’am, can you move your arms and either of your legs?” He says as he looks directly into her eyes again. She responds and says, “I can move both my arms and only one leg,”. He moves behind her and asks her to put her arm over his shoulder, after that they slowly stand up, where he points to a step and slowly begin to move her there, being mindful that her leg is badly injured.  
10 minutes later…  
The Lieutenant has successfully been able to stabilize the wounded civilian, and has tried to keep her calm by casually talking to her. The EMS finally arrive along with another officer, to block off the road while the ambulance is present. The other officer blocks off the entire street as the paramedics pull out and wheel over a stretcher. Andres moves to the side and begins talking to one of the paramedics, explaining to him the situation, where a paramedic yells to the lead, and asks him to wrap it up. As she is wheeled to the ambulance, she gives Andres a thumbs up, and mouths a “thank you” as she falls unconscious.  
The paramedics decide that the situation is more dire than they thought, and decided to move quicker than they were. The paramedic moves back over and asks Andres to sign a paper stating he was a witness of the incident, where the paramedic runs back towards the ambulance, and they move off. Lieutenant Andres watches as the ambulance speeds off towards the hospital. He then moves back towards the steps and takes a seat. The lieutenant scratches his head, and scratches his head, he gets up and begins to walk towards the other officer and sees something peculiar about him, the red hair. He squints his eyes and realizes that it is in fact Todoroki, his favorite partner.  
“Hey Todoroki.” The lieutenant says as he approaches Todoroki’s patrol vehicle, and leans on it. “Hey Andres.” Todoroki says as he finishes picking up the cones in the road. He moves towards the back of his vehicle, opens the back, and puts the cones away, shutting the back off his car as he moves towards Andres. “So, that was fun, definitely did not expect something like that so early in the morning.” Says Andres as he takes his hand out of his pocket and looks up towards the sky again. When he did this, he thought, Man, Todoroki sure is hot in his uniform, he cringes at the thought of Todoroki hearing him say that and shakes his head. “Yeah, neither did I, but then again, I didn't do much of the work, so it’s not like I can say much.” Explains Todoroki as he too, leans against the car.  
“I know this is sudden, but I have something to ask you, and I’d prefer to do it in the car.” Said the lieutenant as he backs off of the patrol vehicle to his own. He pulled his keys out, unlocked his car and took his belongings. He then shut the door behind him and locked it. He made his way back over to Todorokis vehicle, and noticed that Todoroki was already in the car, as well as the engine on. As he reached for the door, his muscles tensed up for a second, and grabbed the handle, knowing what he was going to ask.  
He opened the door, climbed inside, and put his stuff by his feet. He reached for his seatbelt and buckled. “So, what was it you wanted to ask?” Said Todoroki as he pulled the brakes and put the car in reverse as he maneuvered to point them straight. “Well, god, I really shouldn’t be asking this right now, but, do you want to go out to dinner later?” Andres says as he puts an arm on the console and looks towards Todoroki, not expecting the response he gets, he starts to sweat in anticipation.  
“Sure.” Says Todoroki, he puts the car out of reverse and begins to drive forward. But not so long after he pulls over, knowing that this is a rather serious topic for the both of them. “But I have a question for you now.” Says todoroki as he pulls into the nearest open spot he can find and puts the car in park. “Go ahead, Andres says as he regains his confidence, and wipes the sweat off his head. “Do you have feelings for me?” Said Todoroki as he shifted so he faced me, and looked directly into my eyes. Andres felt shaken by this and responded with “Yes.” Todoroki nodded his head and straightened his body so he was looking forward, pulled out of the spot he was in, and drove, where we sat in silence for a good 30 minutes. 

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Inspector Kaitlyn walks into the NYPD, surprisingly not late. She shoots a glance around the room and discovers that Deku, Ochako, Momo, Kaminari and Aoyama are all here. She raises an eyebrow as she realises both Todoroki and Andres are nowhere to be found. Must be out in the field early today, she thinks to herself before walking to her desk. Her black shirt, black pants, with a combat belt and boots match well with the “HOMICIDE” jacket around her figure. Her hair falls in light waves and stops just under her ribcage. 

Kaminari knocks against her desk as she sits down “Hey, heard the Chief has something for you, apparently regarding a transfer? Not sure, guessing the new officer will be arriving soon. You should probably head into his office a little later.” 

She looks up and smiles. “Thanks, hey, happen to know where our star players are?” She sits in her desk chair and puts one of her arm on the chair’s arm. She sighs and points towards the two empty desks.

Kaminari puts one of his hands on his belt and turns himself towards the desks. “Kinda, actually. Heard Andres got caught up with something, and Todoroki probably went to join him. They should be here soon.” 

“Shit, they okay?” She says with a tone of concern in her voice, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

He nods. “Heard it was a minor accident.” Says Kaminari as he laughs at the concern. “Don't worry, Lieutenant Andres is the backbone of this force with his deadshot quirk.”

She smiles and leans back. “Good. Last thing we need are those two getting caught up in a scandal.” 

“All true,” he replies. “Don’t need a repeat of 5 months.” She pulls her chair closer to her desk as she looks at the stack of files and paperwork, standing 5 inches tall. She turns her head as she sees something odd. 

“Tell me about it,” she says with a sarcastic tone, Kaminari walking away back towards his own desk. She opens the top-facing file to reveal a resume. “Leon Kennedy,” she says under her breath. She flips through a few pages to reveal that his former position was Chief Inspector of LAPD, and a few of his former reports. 

“H-hey,” She looks away from the file back towards Kaminari, who was already halfway back to his desk. “What’s up?” Says Kaminari as he turns around, skidding his shined combat boots on the floor making a cringe-worthy noise. He walks back over towards her desk and leans over her, putting one of his arms on the corner of her desk. 

“Why no headshot?” She says as she turns to the first page, flipping through all of them in quick succession. “Hmm… Let me see that really quick…” Says Kaminari as he stands up and holds out his hand. She closes the file and hands him the file, turning toward him. Kaminari looks closely throughout reading the file, shaking his head with every page he reads. 

“Huh. Why no headshot?” He says as he flips to the last page and shakes his head again. He closes the file and hands it back to Katie, and scratches his head with one hand, the other on his belt. He steps back, taking his hand off of his head and onto his chin, rubbing it trying to figure out why there is no headshot, taping his foot on the ground in frustration.

“Shit,” she sighs, “What if he’s in with my father? That would explain why there’s no headshot, they wouldn’t need one because they trust him.” She says this as she looks over the file once more, not finding any evidence of a headshot. With this she throws the file on her desk as she leans forward, putting her hands on her forehead and looking down at her desk. 

He’s a chief inspector too. Not good. She thinks as she groans and sits back in her chair. “God, hope he’s not one of my father’s goons.” 

“If I know anything about your father, he will be.” Kaminari replies as she bites her tongue. 

“Hey,” he says as he starts patting her on the shoulder, “heard he’s pretty good though. That should help.” 

She half-heartedly chuckles. “I mean, is it really worth it? All this just to spy on me? He never stops.” She says as she stands up, Kaminari quick to removing his hand.

“We don’t even know if he is with him.” Says Kaminari as he shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands into his pockets. 

“I’d put money on it.” Says Kaitlyn as she puts her hands on her desk, looking and moving her head up and down as she talks to Kaminari.

He shakes his head. “I wish you best of luck.” He gives a salute before heading off to his desk. 

She looks back at the stack on her desk, sits down, as the file under the resume catches her eye. She sighs before and opening it. It reads-

MURDER- occurred at abandoned warehouse off of Holtin St.   
Victim- Minoru Mineta  
Suspects- unknown, possible gang motives.  
Known evidence- NONE, scene has not been investigated by the homicide team as of yet.

“Not much else known,” says a voice from behind her. Her head shoots up to get a look at where the voice came from, and she realises she doesn’t recognise him. She tilts her head as she begins to get out of her seat to greet the man at the door. Their outfits almost match, him in a black shirt, pants, typical belt and boots, and the same jacket reading “HOMICIDE” (just a size or two bigger) slung over his arm. 

“Leon Kennedy,” the man introduces himself, “just transferred.” So this is the guy in the resume. Huh. 

“Kaitlyn Miller. Glad to have you with us.” She adds as she makes her way towards the man and shakes his hand. “Heard the Chief was waiting for us. Shall we?” He nods as they walk towards Chief Tenya Iida’s office. 

As they walk, she finds herself stealing a glance at him, taking in the cloudy blue eyes and the way his hair frames his face. His chiseled jaw and striking features have her wondering why he left where he was stationed. At first, she wanted to ask, but then decided not to berate him with questions just yet. She can’t help but wonder about why she was called in. All of a sudden, he’s just here, and she’s supposed to have something to do with him? She hasn’t even been to the meeting yet, and she doesn’t believe this is just a coincidence. Why would a murder case be on her desk and then all of a sudden, a new inspector shows up? She is definitely going to get paired with him.

And she couldn’t help but fear it. 

She had an unknown fear of someone taking her place. Her dad was always pushing her to be the greatest, so when she got victory taken from her, it felt like a bitter blow. She couldn’t help but feel like he was going to sweep her position right out from under her. The thoughts of failure swirl in her head, making her want to go back and hide at her desk. But no, she couldn’t, as the chief requested her specifically. As she pulled open the door and stepped into the office with him, she realised just how screwed she was.

“Inspectors Kaitlyn and Leon, you two are going to be partnered for a murder case. I take it you two have looked over the files?” Chief Iida asks, and the two nod. “Good, now, we’re trying to minimise a body count, so it would be the easiest if you can tend to this quickly. Personally, I feel like this will not go over well if we don’t handle this. That is all, as I want you both to become accommodated to each other. You’re dismissed.” She shoots a glare at Leon before turning and leaving. 

He walks behind her. “Looks like we’ll be working together.” 

“Yeah,” she huffs as she arrives at her desk. 

He raises an eyebrow as he notices her tone. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. Just-fucking-peachy.” 

He looks towards her. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“Yeah, stay out of my way.” 

“What?” He responds in some sort of annoyance. 

“You have to come with me so Iida shuts up, but still. I don’t know how we ended up here, but now I guess we have to put up with each other.” 

“Where are we even going?” She scoffs. 

“Crime scene, clearly. Hasn’t been investigated yet.” 

He puts his hands up in surrender before walking away to an open desk. After setting his things down, he meets her by the elevator. “Any particular reason you already don’t like me?”

“Nope.” He nods as she pushes the elevator button for the first floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, Andres, you have feelings for me?” Said Todoroki as he gripped the wheel and continued driving. He takes one wheel off of the wheel and back onto the console.

“Yes.” Says Andres as he looks forward and nods his head in confidence. He also places one of his arms onto the console, close to Todoroki’s. “Is there a problem with that?” Andres says as he looks over to todoroki tilts his head slightly. 

‘Man, I didn't think this would happen, what I do next could greatly impact my future…’ Thinks Todoroki as he grips the wheel with his one hand. 

With his other hand, he grabs Andres hand and says “no”. 

When Todoroki does this, Andres tenses up, processing what just happened. Todoroki gives his hand a final squeeze then looks into his eyes with love, and then looks back quickly, as he is driving.  
“Hey Erie,” Says Todoroki to his phone on the dashboard, the phone beeps twice, where he continues speaking into his phone, “coffee shops near me.” 

“Hey Andres, you want a coffee? I’ll buy.” Says Todoroki as he hands his phone to him, Andres scrolling down the list to find a decent coffee shop. Andres nods his head and says, “Sure. You don’t to buy me anything, if anything, let me.”  
He finally finds a coffee shop, clicks the cover of the business and sets the destination. “What’d you find?” Says Todoroki in a playful manner as he tries to look at his phone, and does, but can’t see anything due to the glare off of the windshield. “Don’t know, I’ve never heard of it bef-,” he says as he is interrupted by the phone pinging, and says this, “Continue for one mile down Rockfield Avenue, and make a right down Shield rd.” 

The phone returns to a quiet state.  
“Well, as I was saying, a place i've never heard of before, Burts Coffee is what its called.” Says Andres as he looks over to todoroki, getting a glance at his face, it concealing a smile. “Interesting,” Says Todoroki as he continues to smile, thinking, ‘good call Todoroki, you’ve wanted to date him for awhile anyways.’ 

He moves his hand from the console to the front panel, but struggles to reach the radio around the laptop. He moves the laptop out of the way, and turns on the radio. “In 1000 feet, turn right onto Shield rd.” Todoroki then immediatly stops his attempt at the radio and keeps his eyes forward, as he approaches the stoplight, he moves to the right-hand lane, and sits there for a short while as he tries turning on the radio for a second time. 

“You’re listening to 87.8 NYZ” the radio says quietly, but just quiet enough so that they can still talk to each other. 

“Something wrong?” Andres says as todoroki turns, his hand moving to the grip on the roof. “No, i'm just thinking,” Says Todoroki as he levels out and accelerates, taking one hand off the wheel again, “It’s funny to me, it was my plan to ask you out.” 

Surprised by this statement, Andres responds rather obnoxiously, “Really?!” “Yeah, I’ve had feelings for you ever since the second week I joined.” Says Todoroki as he waves his hand in the air as he speaks. “In one mile, the destination is on your right.” 

‘Holy shit. Let me think for a minute, we both had feelings for each other, at the same time of course.’ Andres thinks this, and looks down and rubs his forehead. “That is so funny, im sorry, but i never expected you to be gay, let alone want to date me,” Andres takes a short pause, “i'm honestly happy to hear that.” Andres says as he nods his head after giving this spiel. “In 300 feet, the destination is on your right” Says the phone as it concludes with, “You have arrived at your destination”. 

Todoroki turns his blinker on to make his way into the right hand turn lane, and turns right into the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Todoroki parks the car and turns it off, as they both sit in silence, both processing information. ‘Man, now I wish we had time off so we could spend some time together.’ Thought Andres, as he leans back in his seat and stares at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. Andres opens his eyes and turns to Todoroki, his eyes closed with a smile on his face, ‘he’s so cute sometimes’ thought Andres as he half-chuckles. 

“Ready?” Andres says, breaking the cool silence of the car, Todoroki opening his eyes and patting his legs with his hands. “Yep.” 

They both open their doors simultaneously and step out of the car. They close their doors as Andres walks in front of the car to Todoroki's side, Todoroki standing there waiting for the other door to shut so he can lock the car. Todoroki walks away from the car as it beeps and puts an arm over his shoulder.  
“Well, let’s start a new chapter shall we?” Says Todoroki as he pats him on the back. They walk across the parking lot towards the coffee shop. As the reach the storefront, Andres moves away from Todoroki's hand, running ahead and opening the door for him.  
'I wonder if he I should tell him about how I’ve felt…' Thinks Todoroki as he nods his head to me and walks into the store.  
The store smells of strong coffee with a slightly sweet hint to it. There is a long countertop and a display case filled with what seem like freshly baked goods. 'Homey.' Thinks Todoroki as he looks around and makes his way to the countertop, Andres standing behind him. It’s Todoroki's turn for a courteous act, so he now walks ahead to the nearest stool and spins it around for Andres.  
Andres catches up and sits down, Todoroki doing the same. “Hello!” Sounds a loud, chirpy voice from the kitchen. Both of the men at the counters lean forward, looking down the doorway, only to catch a glimpse of what looked to be a chubby man in a messy apron.  
They hear the clattering off pots as the chubby man comes through the door, throwing his apron on the nearest countertop.  
“What can I do you two officers for?” Said the shop keep, starting at the end of the counter, spastically moving backing a rag back and forth as an attempt to clean the counter. He reaches the officers after a good few minutes.  
“You take pride in your shop,” says Todoroki, he turns his head towards him and says, “like I do you?” This makes Andres blush and almost makes him just grab his face and kiss him like he deserves it.  
“Oh yeah, it may not look like it with the green and pink walls, but, that wasn’t my decision, it was my wife, who sadly passed of a tumor just a few months ago.” Said the shopkeeper as he stopped his spastic movements and slowed his pace as he stopped and looked at the counter, holding back a tear.  
“I’m sorry for asking, my, condolences sir.” Says Todoroki as he stands and walks over to the man, and pats him on the shoulder. “Ah, it’s okay, in her death, I life for her. It’s like starting a legacy almost.” Said the shopkeep as he stood back up, Todoroki moving back towards his seat, giving him a cute smile as he sits down.  
“So,” Said the shopkeep as he made his way in front of them, turned around and waved his arm above his head to reveal the menu, “what’ll it be?”  
“Oh, my partner and I aren't here for much, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us, so I’ll just take a large iced coffee, two pumps of vanilla, and extra half-and-half.” Andres says as he breaks the silence, looking at Todoroki as he finishes.  
“I think I’ll do the same.” Says Todoroki as he looks over at Andres, giving him a wink.  
'God, Todoroki you’re so cute sometimes.' Andres thinks as he shakes his head and chuckles.  
'I can’t wait to see what life becomes with you…' Todoroki thinks, Nodding his head and smiling. 

5 minutes later… 

“Alright, here you two go.” Says the shopkeep as he takes the two cups, filled to the brim with coffee and put lids on them, reaching over to the right to grab straws. “It’s on the house,” Said the shopkeep as he put the drinks in front of their faces. “it’s a way of saying thanks for your hospitality.” Said the shopkeep as he put his hands back on the counter, bobbing his head as he says this.  
“No, I can’t,” Says Andres, taking out his wallet and pulling a credit card out, “you deserve it, New York needs kind people like you.” Andres says as he stands up and puts his wallet back into his pocket. The shopkeep nods his head and walks his way to the other side of the shop, to the register. He clicks a few buttons and holds out his hand to take the card. After he takes the card he swipes it once, and the noise of the printer for the receipt is heard. He grabs the receipt out of the printer and hands it wrapped, the card inside.  
“I can leave tip right?” Says Andres as he takes the receipt and puts his card in his back pocket. “Of course, although it’s not required, just appreciated.” Says the shopkeep as he asks Andres to sign his name on the receipt.  
'Tip… New York really does need more people like him, he’s probably one of the nicest people I’ve met in this city.' Thinks Andres as takes the pen and signs his name, then pausing, pen on the tip part of the receipt. He takes the pen and writes $150.  
He hands the receipt back to the man, along with the pen and nods his head.  
Andres then proceeds to Todoroki as he pats him on the back in the process. He reaches for his cup and swipes it off of the counter. “Ready?” Says Andres as he looks towards Todoroki with a smirk on his face.  
“Yup.” Says Todoroki as he stands up, swiping his cup of the counter as well. They make their way to the door, but before leaving, Andres says, “You know, New York needs people like you.” And walks out the door, along with Todoroki, putting his arm over the other man's shoulder now.  
“You're in a good mood all the sudden.” Says Todoroki as he looks over to Andres. “I wish I could see his reaction,” Says Andres as he looks over at Todoroki as he laughs, taking a sip from his drink, “damn, that’s a cup of joe right there.”  
Todoroki has a confused look on his face, tilting his head and turning around towards the shop. He pats Andres in the side as he turns around to see the shopkeep running towards them, a piece of paper in hand, Andres putting his cup on the hood of the car.  
“O-oh my go-god,” Says the shopkeep as he now stands in front of them both, handing Todoroki the piece of paper in his hand. Todoroki grabs the piece of paper and looks over it, noticing nothing wrong at first. He looks towards the bottom of the paper, and suddenly his jaw drops.  
“You didn’t.” Said Todoroki as he looks up and at Andres, almost giving him whiplash.  
'You did.' Thinks Todoroki as he puts a smile on his face, and, pats his back. He looks back towards the owner, “Well, looks like someone just got a bonus.” Said Todoroki as he hands him the piece of paper. The owner, still panting slightly, shook his head up and down, looking at the piece of paper as he does this.  
“Why?” Said the shopkeep as he looked up from the piece of paper towards Andres. “Because,” Said Andres as he moved towards the owner and put his arms around him, hugging him, “New York needs people like you.” He said as he turned his head and whispered in his ear. The shopkeep let go, along with Andres, and they shook hands.  
“Now, go back to providing New York with some damn good coffee.” Said Andres as he let go and looked him square in the eye. “Yes sir,” Said the shopkeep, saluting, “thank you sir.” He says as he continues saluting, sliding on his shoes and turning back towards his shop.  
'Now Todoroki knows what kind of a person I am,' Thinks Andres as he turns around back towards Todoroki, giving him a smile. Todoroki chuckles and turns back towards the car, and pulls out his keys, clicking one of the buttons, unlocking the car. They both open their doors, climbing inside, setting their drinks in the open cup holders in the console.  
'What a nice guy, I think we’ve found each other,' thinks Todoroki as he buckles his seatbelt and closes his door, a smile on his face.  
“Now,” Says Andres as he repeats the same actions, “let’s get down to the station.” He looks at Todoroki as he stares at his blank face, wondering what he was doing. He hears a click of some sort.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t wait,” Says Todoroki as he reaches over and grabs Andres face with his two hands, pulling him over as their lips meet. Andres tenses up, but gives into the kiss as he feels Todoroki's lips, specifically how warm they are, which he finds to be a good feeling. Todoroki pulls his hands away from his face and slowly pulls his lips from his, ending the kiss.  
“I'm sorry,” Says Todoroki as he sits forward. “Don’t be,” Says Andres as he takes his hand and pats Todoroki's thigh, keeping it there. With this Todoroki sighs and turns over the engine.  
“After all, we're in love with each other,” Says Andres as he looks to Todoroki, noticing the smile that he has on his face, “it’s only natural. Todoroki you love me don’t you?”  
“Yes I do.” Says Todoroki as he pulls the break and drives the car out of the parking lot. The two in good spirits, both feeling the insurmountable love that they have for one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Todoroki reaches for his cup in his cup holder, and puts it up to his mouth, taking a drink while accelerating down the road to the station. It's quiet in the car and the radio is playing quieting, filling the silence with words.

'I wonder what the first chapter will be,' thinks Todoroki as he takes another sip of his drink and shoots a glance at Andres, hoping he didn't say that aloud. He puts his cup back into the holder and puts both hands on the bottom of the wheel, relaxing his head on the rest of the chair, pushing his foot on the pedal slightly harder than before to increase speed.

“So, you want me to teach you how to shoot a gun like me?” Says Andres as he breaks the silence, leaning upward and looking at Todoroki, taking his left hand and reaching for his drink, taking it out of the cup holder and occasionally taking a sip, gradually emptying the cup. 

“Sure,” Says Todoroki as he too, straightens his stance and nods his head, keeping his speed and eyes forward. 'Could this day get any better?' Thinks Todoroki as he puts a giant smile on his face and half-chuckles. He comes up to a light, and slows down, coming to a stop before the crosswalk. 

Todoroki takes his foot off the pedal and puts his arm on the door, leaning towards the window, looking outside, noticing something he’s never seen before. 'Huh… People pulling weights behind them as the walk?' He thinks as he squints his eyes, trying to see more clear what they’re doing. He fails to see anything else, and looks forward, just in time for the light to turn green, putting a hand on the wheel and letting go of the brake, letting the car accelerate.

“Hey Andres,” Says Todoroki as he presses the pedal down slightly. “Yeah?” Says Andres as he looks towards todoroki, directly into his eyes. “What about me do you find attractive?” Asks Todoroki as he tilts his head, keeping his eyes forward. 

'Your eyes, your personality, the fact that you care about the well being of people, like you're there for them.' Thinks Andres as he closes his eyes. “Your eyes,” Says Andres as he opens his eyes and shifts his entire body so it’s facing him. Without letting Todoroki respond, Andres continues, “your personality, the fact that you care about people.” Says Andres as he lifts up a hand, lifting a finger with every aspect he says. “That’s nice.” Says Todoroki as he brakes for another stoplight. “Do you want another kiss?” He says as he shifts gears to the parked position and turns towards Andres. 

“Yes.” Says Andres as he sees Todoroki shifting his body closer to his, almost leaning over the console. Andres moves his body like Andres, where they meet in the middle, forehead on forehead. “I love you,” Says Todoroki playfully as he tries looking up to Andres eyes. “Aww, I love you too,” Says Andres attempting the same thing. After that they move their heads at the same time, locking lips. They stop as they hear a horn, Todoroki and Andres looking forward and noticing the lights’ green. 

“Shit.” Says Todoroki as he quickly pulls the brakes and shifts into 4 wheel drive. He books it through the intersection, trying to make up for the time that he had used kissing Andres, delaying the people behind him. Todoroki slows down as he passes onto the next street, sweat developing on his forehead. “The boss is not going to be happy,” Says Todoroki as he turns his blinker on, turning into the left hand lane and turning into the parking lot of the police station. “So close to the station too,” Says Todoroki as he pulls up to the gate, stopping at the guard post. 

“ID please.” Says the guard as Todoroki rolls down the window and grabs his ID out of his back pocket. Todoroki reaches for his wallet and shifts through the collection of cards, eventually finding his ID. 

He hands the guard his ID, and the guard nods, going back towards the booth to run it in the system, making sure he was a police officer.

A few minutes later the man in the booth comes back out as Todoroki rolls down his window, holding out his hand. “You’re good” Says the guard as he hands Todoroki's ID back to him, nodding his head in affirmation. He walks back towards the booth as Todoroki rolls up his window, putting his ID back where he had it, putting his wallet in his back pocket. 

A few seconds later the gate opens as Todoroki pulls the brakes and goes into the lot, going to his allotted spot. He pulls into his spot, taking his key out of the ignition, sighing as he leans back into his chair. 

“Here we go,” Todoroki says as he reaches in the back, grabbing his hat and putting it on, Andres doing the same, concealing the file in his hand. They in-buckle their seatbelts and open their doors, closing them as they exit. Andres walks towards the front of the car, and waits for Todoroki, as he locks the car. Todoroki walks towards the front as Andres puts his arm around his shoulder, as they walk towards the entrance of the station.   
'I love you… ' Says Todoroki as he leans into Andres shoulder, being mindful of the step he just almost tripped on, purely due to thought.   
They walk into the station, taking in the smells of Copy printer ink and Manila files.   
“It’s good to be back.” Says Andres as he takes in a long breath as to smell all the smells. “Here’s where it all begins…” Says Todoroki as he continues to lean on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Kaitlyn and Leon get into her black Range Rover, buckling their seat belts and pull out of the headquarters parking lot. One of her hands sits on the steering wheel, and the other one rests against the console. He looks over at her before grabbing the handle attached to the roof of the car. A few moments of silence pass, and he questions if she’s supposed to be driving. Couple more, and he can’t understand why she’s so hostile. Finally, he decides the bitterness tastes too bad. “Hey, Kaitlyn? Can I call you that?”

She glances at him before turning to the road. “Sure,” she chuckles, “hell, call me Katie if you want. S’what all my friends call me. And what’s up?” 

He gives a confused look. “So we’re friends now?” He gives her a once-over, watching how her body reacts to his sentence. 

“Never said that. It’s just easier. So long as I can call you Leon.” Not getting any hospitality from her, he thinks to himself. 

He nods slowly, trying to adjust to her minor hatred of him. “Can I ask you a personal question?” 

“Fire away.” She responds in a voice that drips sarcasm.

“Am I the one pissing you off, or is it the case itself?”

She thinks for a second before rolling down the window a little. “Both. I have a bad history with this… genre, I guess, if you can call it that. Rather not talk about it.” 

“Got it. Another?”

They roll to a stop at an intersection and look at each other. “Is that all you do? Ask questions?” She replies as he looks away, annoyed. “Iida told us to get accommodated. What else do you want me to do?” His statement was true, but the tone caught her off guard. “Fine,” she huffs.

“What are you doing here? Clearly this isn’t your forte and you’d rather be off at some art school making nothing. Why stick around just to make your dad happy?” 

He watches how her body tenses up at the words. Clearly, he hit a nerve. Too much? He thinks to himself. No, not enough. His mind responds as she stays silent for a while.

Eventually, she bites her lip. “Don’t mention my dad. How the fuck do you know about him anyways?”

He rolls his eyes. “I know more than you think.”

“Like?”

“I know your dad is in a long line of officers, and you’re his only child. His dream was to follow in his ancestor’s footsteps, but couldn’t after a knee ailment. Instead, he wanted to turn you into the perfect cop. I thought you were happy about that, but seeing what I see now, I was wrong. I know you’re 21, same age as me, and you’ve been with this division for almost a year now. You mostly studied cold cases in your free time at the academy, and you’re friends with everyone in the office, especially Andres. Something that might come as a shocker to you, is that I don’t know what you had for breakfast this morning.” 

She scoffs, both impressed and annoyed by his remark. “You sure did your homework.” 

“I read your officer’s file.”

“Of course you did. Look, I don’t care if you know my zodiac sign and the miles of gas on my car, but there’s one thing you need to know- my father only wanted me to be an officer because they couldn’t take me being ‘something I’m not.” She says in a tone that shows not only is she quoting someone, but is annoyed by the statement itself. And rightfully so. “Don’t act like you know him or me for that matter. We’ve barely even communicated and I’ve already got you riding my ass.” She fires back.

“Hardly call it that,” he remarks, “and how many?”

Her voice seems lighter now. “What?” Leon notices the change in her tone and the way she seems startled by the question. 

“...miles on your car.” 

As they slowly stop at a red light, she looks to him. “That’s an odd thing to ask.”

“You brought it up,” he says, and she can’t deny that he’s right.

“201,297. Used to be my dad’s.” Katie finally answers. “He used to drive it everywhere. Swear to god, he’d take this thing out at 2 in the morning if he felt like it.”

“You kept his car? Thought you didn’t want to be like him.” His voice changes from defensive to calm. Although, she doesn’t want to admit it, she likes it.

She goes quiet for a second, causing him to look at her.

They lock eyes for a second, and he realised just how the sun hit her just right. God, her eyes were gorgeous, the dark and light brown streaks contrasting together, working so well against each other. 

“There’s blood in the backseat,” she replies softly. “You can’t see it, it’s… it’s under the bottom seat.” 

“Why?” He asks, puzzled, as her dad was never an assigned officer.

“He helped one of the officers who got shot. It was during a bombing of some sort. Still remember the day he came home. He didn’t even have to go out there for them.” Something in her body language changed during the explanation, but he couldn’t tell what. 

“Thankful he came home?” He says, a slight intonation in his voice that makes it seem as if they’ve known each other forever. 

“Only time I’ve been proud to be his daughter. Offspring of the great Darrell Miller, huh.” She responds.

And that’s when it dawns on him.

Her entire body has seemed to relax, going from the stiff and uptight officer to the realist yet still sarcastic inspector most people knew. That’s what the difference was. She was actually being real with him, and it was nice. Although he knew it probably wouldn’t last, it felt good to be able to talk to her so casually.

The car moves forward and they continue, a comfortable silence falling over them.

A comforting silence made even more comforting by future words.

“I’m sorry you have to work with me,” Leon states to her.

“You’re apologising?!” She says, almost laughing. 

“I mean, if it makes this easier for you, then yes. I am. I’m sorry.” His response was so genuine, almost as if he had put himself in her shoes. Maybe he had.

She can’t help but feel guilty as she sighs. “It’s not… it’s not you specifically, per say.”

He turns towards her. “Do you… feel threatened by me?”

She huffs, bending her head towards him a little. “Yeah, maybe just a little.” Her tone has clear signs of sarcasm.

“There’s no need to. I’m not here to replace you.” He says, trying to comfort her. 

“My dad didn’t send you?” God, he wanted to reach over and hug her. She sounded so terrified, like someone had only been torturing her seconds before. Her words were soft and delicate, almost sad.

“No, I can promise you that. I know in our line of work, promises don’t mean much; but I’m serious.”

“How do you know so much about him then?”

“Did a paper on him in college. He was a big deal, ya know.” He was right. Even though her dad wasn’t a dispatched officer, he did a lot for the NYPD. He was relatively well known, which all in all, made her career harder.

She nods. “Kinda wish he wasn’t.” 

Leon shakes his head. “No matter what, you’re a good officer. I mean, from your track record at least. You’ve won more than you’ve lost.”

Katie smiles. “Thanks, I guess. Can’t say I’ve done much research on you, but I’d have to say the same.”

He chuckles, and she won’t lie, it’s cute. “What makes you say that?”

“The chief assigned you to a case right as you showed up. I can just… tell.”

“Knack for reading people?”

She smiles. “Can’t say that much. But really.”

“Less than an hour ago, you acted like I was the worst thing to happen to you. What changed your mind?” He wasn’t sure if that question would get a real response. 

“Guess the position doesn’t make the person.” Somehow, he knew she was telling the truth. 

“And maybe your dad isn’t as controlling as you think.” He adds as he scans her body language.

“Wouldn’t go that far.”


	6. Chapter 6

Andres and Todoroki walk into the lobby of the police station, taking in the scents of copy paper and ink, and the cold tinge to the manilla-colored folders. Todoroki and Andres make their way to the reception desk. Andres approaches the desk as Todoroki breaks off to go sit at a nearby bench. Andres puts one of his arms on the cold surface of the marble, leaning on that arm, looking at the receptionist. 

“Anything for me today?” Says Andres as he takes off his hat, setting it nearby. “Not much, the chief wanted to meet with you and Todoroki about a few things pertaining to a new assignment, but otherwise not really.” Said the receptionist as he slid across to the other side and sorted through notes and papers, being organized while doing so. “Alright.” Says Andres as he gets off of his arm, grabbing his hat, and patting his hands on the counter, walking back to Todoroki. 

“One more thing,” Says the receptionist as he stands up, “Todoroki, come here.” He says as he takes one of his hands and makes a cone around his mouth, shouting at Todoroki. Todoroki hears this and takes notice, standing up from the bench, and walks over to the desk, along with Andres.

“Alright, gentlemen.” Says the receptionist when he moves his hand to signal us to move closer. “One of you idiots left a radio on in the car you were in,” Said the receptionist in a somewhat serious tone at first, but starts to laugh as he finishes the sentence. 'Shit.' Both Andres and Todoroki thought as they both looked away from the receptionist and at each other, sweat developing on both their foreheads. “So now thanks to that, the whole station knows that you two are dating.” Says the receptionist as he almost falls from laughter, catching himself with the back wall. 

“You know what,” Says Todoroki as he looks away from the almost collapsed receptionist back to Andres, “I don't care.” Todoroki says this as he moves towards Andres, grabbing his face, and kissing him right smack dab on the lips. Andres once again tenses at first, but eases into the kiss. People begin to murmur around them, some taking pictures of the two kissing, Todoroki not giving a damn about his surroundings. 

“Well, well, well would you look at that?” Says the receptionist as he gets up off the wall and steps forward, putting his elbow on his hand, holding his hand towards his chin. “I ship it!” Says one from the audience. Todoroki still kissing Andres, but he stops as he starts hearing clapping. He looks around him as he sees more people begin to clap, it gradually getting louder as the time goes by. 

At that point, everyone is clapping and cheering, Andres grabbing Todoroki by the shoulder kissing him once again, letting go as he whispers this to Todoroki, “I love you, I promise to never leave your side.” Andres says as Todoroki responds, “Sounds good to me,” as he presses his lips against Andres, grabbing his waist for a full embrace. About 10 seconds later, they break away and make their way to the chief's office, noticing it gradually getting quieter, something the chief prefers. 

A few minutes later it is completely silent, knocking on the chiefs door, hearing a “Come in”, they both go in. They enter the room and notice the two chairs, each sitting in either. “Do you know why your here?” Says the chief as he pulls his chair forward, putting his elbows in the middle of his desk, putting his thumb under his chin. Andres nods his head up and down as Todoroki shakes his head from side to side, the chief noticing this as he glares at Andres. Andres nervously chuckles, and scratches the backside of his head. 

“Well, you two are here for two things, a new assignment, and a pairing. The chief re-adjusts his glasses to fit his nose, as he looks at two files, handing the one on the left to Andres, the left to Todoroki. “We thought that it would be efficient if both of you had the case files. Both Andres and Todoroki lean forward in their chairs as they take the two files, leaning back to look over them. Both of them noticing a bold print stating what can only be most important about the case:

MURDER- Occurred at abandoned warehouse off of Holtin St.   
Victim- Minoru Mineta  
Suspects- unknown, possible gang motives.  
Known evidence- NONE, scene has not been investigated by the homicide team as of yet.

“This is a fairly new one, suspected to have connections to the same person, presenting a problem. Andres i'm certain that you know what i'm talking about.” The chief says as he looks towards Andres, giving the slightest of nods. “What's that?” Asks Todoroki as he notices the slight nods being exchanged. “Its none of your concern, if anything, you’ll find out soon enough.” Says the chief as he looks towards Todoroki, looking down and affixing his glasses once again.   
A few minutes later, the two officers have looked over the entire file, it being one of the skinniest ones they’ve ever seen.   
“You two will be paired with Chief Inspector Kennedy and Inspector Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn has the lead on this case as she has worked for this department more than the Chief Inspector.” Says the chief as he takes his glasses off, setting them to the side as to not disturb him. At this point, both Todoroki and Andres have come off of the craze of their love, and have paid their full attention to the chief, absorbing every piece of information they can.   
The chief stands up, and moves to the right side of his office to a white board. “One thing that we do know about this case is that it was a gang-related activity, and we’ve been able to identify which one it is.” Says the chief as the two officers turn their bodies towards the chief. The chief picks up a marker and begins to write something on the board. “And it is as we feared. Not only that but this gang has seemed to break up into squads, much like police, travelling in packs makes them two times as dangerous.” Says the chief as he writes a name on the board. “Katsuki Bakugou, the convicted felon that we’d arrested over 15 years ago, on the same crime, murder. We have reason to believe that the gang that he is apart of has recognized his importance, and has paid the bail, the reason he's not in prison today.” Says the chief as he puts the cap on the marker and taps it on his hand as he speaks. 

“That is all I have for you today,” Says the chief as he puts the marker down on the board, and moves back towards his desk, putting his glasses on at the same time. “, dismissed.” Says the chief as he grabs the arms of his chair and sits down. Andres and Todoroki nod their heads in quick succession, standing up out of their chairs. Todoroki opens the door, stepping outside the office into the bright lobby once again.   
“Oh yeah, Andres, with your quirk I hope you can be some use of better training Todoroki with a firearm.” The chief says as he pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and fogs his glasses cleaning them. “Yes sir.” Says Andres as he nods his head and closes the door behind him.   
“What did he say?” Said Todoroki, a file in his left hand. Andres walks out and stands next to todoroki, putting his hat on once again. “Oh,” Andres says as he grabs the front of his hat and puts it on, “, he wants me to better train you with a firearm.” He says as he puts his arms down, looking at Todoroki. They walk to the other side of the station to a door that says, “Officers Room”, Andres opening the door, todoroki following close behind him, closing the door. They walk into the room as they walk past the desks, going into an office. “Shut the door behind you, would you please?” Asks andres as he maneuvers his way around his desk and into his seat. Todoroki shuts the door and sits down in the chair across from where Andres is currently. Andres sits down and turns on the lights, the switch conveniently right where he sits. He turns on his computer and immediately begins typing. 

He looks for “Katsuki Bakugo” in the police records, eventually finding him. He looks at his new records and sees that nothing’s changed. That can't be true… Thinks Andres as he grabs his mouse, scrolling down to the very bottom. He decides to end his investigation by printing up a photocopy of his records, so he can further analyze.   
“Alright, i'm gonna stop freaking out now. Sorry, Todoroki.” Says andres as he leans back in his chair, towards the printer. He picks up the two copies and hands one of them to Todoroki. Todoroki and Andres put it in their files, Andres asking for Todoroki’s so he can store it next to his in his cabinet.   
“You’re fine,” Says Todoroki as he stands up and moves towards Andres, watching him put their files in the cabinet. “Alright,” says Andres as he finishes filing the two files and shuts the cabinet. “, wanna go to the range?” Andres says as he shuts off his computer and turns out the lights. “Sure, you can teach my your skills.” Says Todoroki as he moves to the door and opens it, letting Andres step into the other space, closely behind him. 

“Well, if isn't our two love birds,” Says Kaminari as he gets up from his desks and moves towards them. “Yep,” Todoroki says as he kisses Andres on the cheek. “, pretty bold of you.” Says kaminari as he smiles at the sight of them sharing their love. “Well best of luck to the both of you.” Says Kaminari as he gives them both a pat on the shoulder, and walked out the door. The two wait for the door to be shut as they made their way to the weapons locker. Andres pulls a keycard out of his wallet, and with the sound of a buzz, the door unlocks, Andres entering the room revealing various amounts of weapons. 

“Let me see your gun.” Says as Andres holds out his hand. Without questioning, Todoroki un-holsters his gun from his belt and hands it to Andres. “What's your number again?” Asks as Andres moves in front of a keypad. “203” Says todoroki, leaning on the frame of the door. He types the number and the door to his locker opens, Andres moving towards it. “Better yet, come here. I'm sure you don't mind me saying this.” Andres puts the gun in the locker as Todoroki moves towards him. “What’d you need?” Says Todoroki as the door shuts behind them, sounding off a loud click. “Want me to take of your belt?” Says andres as he looks at Todoroki then down towards his combat belt. Todoroki nods his head as he lets Andres get behind him as he maneuvers his hands down to the waistline of Todoroki’s pants. “Awfully close aren't you?” Says todoroki as he turns his head slightly. “Yep, that's how I expected you to take this, i just wanted to see how you react, and it sounds like what I predicted was true. Now you can take off your belt.” Says Andres as he moves his hands away from his belt and backs away, moving back to the keypad to type a secret combination. He types in the combination and with a chirp and a click, one of the lockers turns around, encasing a rather special. 

“Here you go,” Says todoroki as he holds his belt in the air. Andres looks at him and takes his belt, putting it in his locker. Andres pulls out another keycard, and sticks it into the slot of the special locker, it opening. Andres reaches inside and pulls out two colt .45s. 

“I present my pride and joy, my colt .45s.” He sets them down carefully on a nearby surface and pulls out a third. He takes out two belts, one with two holsters, and the other with just one. He hands the one with one holster to Todoroki, and he puts it on. Andres puts his belt on, flipping the flaps of the pouch. 

“Life,” Says Andres as he picks up one colt and twirls in on one finger, spinning it into his pocket, “Liberty,” Says Andres as he picks up another, doing the same trick. He picks up the last revolver, holding it with his two hands, looking down, and remembering all of the good times he had with this gun, while he did. 

“The pursuit of happiness, my first ever revolver, she shoots like a brand-new gun.” Says Andres as he approaches Todoroki as he gives the gun to Todoroki. Todoroki takes the gun and holds it in front of him. 

The pursuit of happiness… thinks todoroki as he looks down at the gun and smiles. He takes the gun with one hand, getting a feel for its weight, and putting it in his holster.   
“Ready for the range?” Says Andres as he closes all of the lockers, moving back over to the keypad, typing something, as the locker flips back around. Andres nods and smiles at Todoroki as he moves towards the door, pulling the handle and motioning Todoroki to move out of the room. Todoroki moves out of the room, Andres shutting the door.   
“Hey Andres,” says Todoroki as he puts his hands on his waist, “am I your pursuit of happiness?” “You sure are.” Says Andres as he smiles, hugging Todoroki.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie and Leon drive in silence for a bit, simply taking in the previous conversation. The comfort between them is nice, calming, almost a direct opposite of how the day started for the two of them. 

The whole ordeal has Leon questioning his own emotions. Damn, she was pretty. But also, did she even care about him? There was something that told him she deep down she did, but there was just so much riding on the case that she couldn’t afford to let herself slip. 

On her end, there was that same question. His eyes looked so pretty in that lighting. His smile and the sarcastic comments he made had her wanting. Wanting. Wanting what? On top of that, was he just trying to comfort her, or did he actually care? In the back of her mind, she knew he didn’t want anything to do with her. The only thing she had done was messed up with the case. Why would he want to work with her? Even if he didn’t know what happened, it felt as if he had a suspicion that she couldn’t be trusted. That hurt her, really it did. 

All of a sudden, her phone rings, and she rolls her eyes. Why did something have to break the thought? She was close to something. “Can you get that?” She asks him, annoyance clear in her voice.

“Really? You’re okay with that?” He questions her choice.

She scoffs. “Frankly, don’t give a shit.” 

He shrugs and answers her phone. “Leon Kennedy. Yeah. She is.” He looks over at her, a little surprised. She doesn’t notice, as she focuses on the road. “Really? Okay then. What should we do?” There’s silence for a moment before he answers again. She wonders what’s going on through the other end. “Sounds good, I’ll let her know. That too? Okay, thank you. Bye.” He hangs up and places the phone back in her cup holder. “Who was it?” She questions as she drives. 

“Kaminari, one of the other officers.” He responds, trying to memorize the name with the voice. So far at the office, he only knew her and the chief. Apparently, there were two other officers they would work with, Andres and Todoroki, but he hadn’t met them yet. Now, there was Kaminari, who he assumed would only play a minor role in this investigation. 

She raises an eyebrow, glancing at him for a moment. “What did he want?” He meets her gaze and fuck, her eyes stood out again. He barely even knew her, and yet he already was enamored by her. He knew he had to take his mind off her, but that was so hard when the girl was sitting right next to him. He so desperately wanted to run his fingers through her hair and-

Wait, where did this come from? Wasn’t he telling her something? Oh, right.

“Nothing but bad news, I guess. Andres and Todoroki are taken, by each other, and apparently they want us to hold up on going to the scene.” He says as he looks back out onto the scenery, holding the handle in the car. He hopes he’ll be able to distract himself if he doesn’t focus on the way her jacket was falling slightly off her shoulder, or the way she was so concentrated-

Oh God. He was screwed. 

“Why’s it bad that Andres and Todoroki got together? They’ve been eyeing each other for months. Got a problem?” She says, bracing herself for a homophobic comment. She hasn’t had any problems so far with homophobic people, but she could never be sure. It was a crazy world they lived in. 

“No, just unlucky for you.” He responds. In an attempt to take away from his oddly-prompted pining, he tried to make a point of her being with someone else. For whatever reason, the notion itself made him annoyed. _Wait, what?_ She thinks to herself. _I mean, that could have been worse._

“You think I’m only into guys?!” Katie blurts out, and instantly curses herself. _Really? That quick?_

Leon raises an eyebrow. “You too?” His question comes with a soft tone, realizing he may have something in common with his partner. Finally.

“What?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“...bisexual?” The tone in his voice shows he’s new to admitting it. He felt comfortable, but yet awkward, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

She glances at him before answering. “Yeah, what about it?”

He chuckles. Oh thank god, he thinks to himself. “That makes two of us.”

A blush washes over her face. Fuck, his laugh is really cute. “Count Andres too, that’s three.”

“Shit, my gaydar has to be broken!” 

Katie and Leon laugh, mostly at how surprisingly easy and relieving it was to say it so normally. “I mean, whatever gaydar I have went off a little for you, but I wasn’t sure. I’m usually wrong anyways.” He says. Neither of them were usually so casual about it, but saying it in a general context felt nice for a change. 

She nods. “Mine did too.”

After the two seem to settle back to normal, she pipes up, “What was the other part? Crime scene?”

“Oh, they wanted us to hold up on going to the scene because they want us the bring Andres and Todoroki with us.” He says with a sigh. He didn’t want the topic to change so quickly now that they had found something in common. 

She rolls her eyes. “‘Course they fucking do. Barely trust me anymore.”

 _Shit, what did I do?_ He thinks to himself as he notices her change in tone. Recounting his actions, he came to the conclusion that it wasn’t him, it was the news he was delivering. Clearly something happened in her past, but what was it? He decides not to press it and move on. “Kaminari did say we can go grab more ammo and things like that.” 

She huffs. “Alright sure. I just- goddammit, nevermind.” For whatever reason, she felt as if she was only making things worse by even bringing it up. 

“Hey,” he says in a soft tone. “Talk to me. What’s up?” He really wanted to help her, but if she wouldn’t tell him, he wouldn’t make her. He only hoped she could tell that he truly cared.

“It’s just frustrating, you know? I’ve been here for almost a year and a half, yet they still send me on stupid supply runs.” She says as she shakes her head. “I don’t- really wanna talk about it, but something happened months ago, and since the incident, it’s like they’ve stopped trusting me.”

He looks over at her sympathetically. “If it helps, I can’t see a reason why not to trust you.” It was true, he couldn’t. She had only acted rationally since they met…

Okay, save for the beginning. Although he would admit, it wasn’t really her fault that her father was like that. 

They roll to a stop at a red light. “You think so?” She asks, clearly affected by his words. 

“Yeah, really.” Subconsciously, her hand has been moving towards his. All of a sudden, she feels his hand grasp her other one, making her look over at him. It took all his courage for the action, but once her hand relaxed against his, he had no regrets. 

“Seriously, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Sure, they may be a little biased, but so what? You know what you’re doing. Hopefully, they come around to see that soon enough.” He smiles at her and wow, his fingers felt nice interlaced with hers. She could almost feel herself melting, captivated on the way he looked at her and she hoped none of that was faked. 

She nods. “Thank you. It really means a lot.” 

He leans back against the seat as he strokes his thumb against her hand, relishing in the contact.

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
